ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes of the Savannah
'''Heroes of the Savannah 'is a series of action-adventure RPG games. All games are released on Nintendo Wii U and 3DS. The game series set in Africa where the group of animals protecting their homeland from evil. Gameplay Video Games *Heroes of the Savannah: Land of the Predators'' *''Heroes of the Savannah: Mystery in the Rainforest'' *''Heroes of the Savannah: Journey to the Volcano'' Characters Main Characters * Zhuang: A Grant's zebra who is the main protagonist of the series. * Taddaki: A red-billed oxpecker. * Earl: A red hartebeest. * Hadassah: An impala. * Pankaja: A meerkat. Supporting Characters Villians * Mabaya: An African lion who is the main antagonist of the series. Creatures Mammals * Aardvark * Aardwolf * Addax * African Brush-Tailed Porcupine * African Civet * African Clawless Otter * African Crested Porcupine * African Elephant * African Golden Cat * African Golden Wolf * African Leopard * African Lion * African Palm Civet * African Striped Weasel * African Wildcat * Allen's Swamp Monkey * Ankole-Watusi * Aquatic Genet * Atlantic Spotted Dolphin * Aye-Aye * Banded Mongoose * Barbary Macaque * Barbary Sheep * Basenji Dog * Bat-Eared Fox * Beira Antelope * Big-Headed Mole Rat * Black and Rufous Sengi * Black Crested Mangabey * Black Rhinoceros * Black Lemur * Black Wildebeest * Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur * Black-Backed Jackal * Black-Footed Cat * Blue Duiker * Blue Whale * Blue Wildebeest * Boer Goat * Bohor Reedbuck * Bonobo * Bontebok * Bottlenose Dolphin * Brown Hyena * Brown Rat * Bushbuck * Bushpig * Cape Buffalo * Cape Fox * Cape Fur Seal * Cape Hare * Cape Ground Squirrel * Cape Grysbok * Cape Hunting Dog * Cape Porcupine * Caracal * Chacma Baboon * Cheetah * Coke's Hartebeest * Collared Brown Lemur * Collared Mangabey * Common Chimpanzee * Common Duiker * Common Eland * Common Genet * Common Hippopotamus * Common Pipistrelle * Common Tenrec * Common Warthog * Coquerel's Sifaka * Crowned Sifaka * Dama Gazelle * De Brazza's Monkey * Desert Hedgehog * Diademed Sifaka * Diana Monkey * Drill * Dromedary * Dorcas Gazelle * Dorper Sheep * Dugong * Dwarf Mongoose * Egyptian Fruit Bat * Ethiopian Wolf * Fanaloka * Falanouc * Fennec Fox * Forest Buffalo * Forest Elephant * Fossa * Four-Toed Hedgehog * Fringe-Eared Oryx * Gelada * Gemsbok * Gerenuk * Giant Eland * Giant Otter Shrew * Golden Bamboo Lemur * Grant's Gazelle * Grant's Zebra * Greater Galago * Greater Kudu * Grevy's Zebra * Grey Rhebok * Ground Pangolin * Golden Mole * Guinea Baboon * Hamadryas Baboon * Hamlyn's Monkey * Hero Shrew * Hirola * Honey Badger * House Mouse * Humpback Whale * Impala * Indri * Killer Whale * Kirk's Dik-Dik * Klipspringer * Kob * L'Hoest's Monkey * Lesser Egyptian Jerboa * Lesser Kudu * Lesser Spot-Nosed Monkey * Long-Beaked Common Dolphin * Lowland Streaked Tenrec * Madagascan Flying Fox * Malagascy Giant Rat * Mandrill * Mantled Guereza * Marsh Mongoose * Masai Giraffe * Meerkat * Mongoose Lemur * Mountain Gorilla * Mountain Zebra * Moustached Guenon * Naked Mole Rat * Narrow-Striped Mongoose * Nile Lechwe * North African Gerbil * Nubian Goat * Nyala * Ogilby's Duiker * Olive Baboon * Okapi * Oribi * Patas Monkey * Puku * Pygmy Hippopotamus * Pygmy Mouse Lemur * Red Deer * Red Fox * Red Hartebeest * Red Lechwe * Red River Hog * Red-Tailed Monkey * Reticulated Giraffe * Ring-Tailed Lemur * Ring-Tailed Mongoose * Riverine Rabbit * Roan Antelope * Rock Hyrax * Rothchild's Giraffe * Royal Antleope * Rufous Sengi * Sable Antelope * Sand Cat * Scimitar-Horned Oryx * Scrub Hare * Sei Whale * Senegal Bushbaby * Serval * Side-Striped Jackal * Spinner Dolphin * Sitatunga * Slender-Horned Gazelle * Smith's Bush Squirrel * Soemmerring's Gazelle * Somali Wild Ass * South African Springhare * Southern Tree Hyrax * Sperm Whale * Spotted Hyena * Spotted-Necked Otter * Springbok * Steenbok * Straw-Coloured Fruit Bat * Striped Grass Mouse * Striped Hyena * Sun-Tailed Monkey * Suni * Thomson's Gazelle * Topi * Tree Pangolin * Vervet * Walia Ibex * Water Chevrotain * Waterbuck * Web-Footed Tenrec * Western Bongo * Western Lowland Gorilla * White Rhinoceros * Wild Boar * Wolf's Monkey * Yellow Mongoose * Zanzibar Red Colobus * Zebra Duiker * Zorilla Birds * Abdim's Stork * African Collared Dove * African Darter * African Emerald Cuckoo * African Fish Eagle * African Harrier Hawk * African Goshawk * African Grey Hornbill * African Grey Parrot * African Jacana * African Olive Pigeon * African Paradise Flycatcher * African Penguin * African Pied Hornbill * African Pygmy Goose * African Pygmy Kingfisher * African Sacred Ibis * African Scops Owl * African Spoonbill * Bateleur * Beach Stone-Curlew * Bearded Barbet * Black Kite * Black Stork * Black Heron * Black-Chested Snake Eagle * Black-Faced Sandgrouse * Black-Headed Gull * Black-Winged Stilt * Blue Crane * Blue-Breasted Kingfisher * Blue-Bellied Roller * Blue-Naped Mousebird * Brown-Headed Parrot * Brown-Breasted Barbet * Burchell's Courser * Cape Gannet * Cape Shoveler * Cape Sparrow * Cape Starling * Cape Teal * Cardinal Woodpecker * Cattle Egret * Chaplin's Barbet * Chestnut-Breasted Malkoha * Common Barn Owl * Common Buzzard * Common Cuckoo * Common Curlew * Common Kingfisher * Common Magpie * Common Ostrich * Common Quail * Common Sandpiper * Common Starling * Congo Peafowl * Crested Guineafowl * Crowned Eagle * Double-Banded Courser * Egyptian Goose * Egyptian Plover * Egyptian Vulture * Eurasian Eagle Owl * Eurasian Jay * Fischer's Lovebird * Fulvous Whistling Duck * Golden Eagle * Goliath Heron * Great Cormorant * Great Egret * Great White Pelican * Greater Flamingo * Greater Honeyguide * Green Bee-Eater * Green Woodhoopoe * Grey Crowned Crane * Grey Go-Away-Bird * Grey-Headed Bushshrike * Grey-Headed Kingfisher * Griffon Vulture * Guinea Turaco * Gull-Billed Tern * Hadada Ibis * Hamerkop * Helmeted Guineafowl * Helmeted Vanga * Hooded Vulture * Hoopoe * Hottentot Teal * House Sparrow * Iberian Magpie * Jackson's Widowbird * Kelp Gull * Kori Bustard * Lammergeier * Lanner Falcon * Lappet-Faced Vulture * Lesser Flamingo * Lesser Kestrel * Lilac-Breasted Roller * Long-Tailed Ground Roller * Madagascar Teal * Malachite Kingfisher * Marabou Stork * Martial Eagle * Mediterranean Gull * Mediterranean Shag * Milky Eagle Owl * Namaqua Dove * Namaqua Sandgrouse * Northern Bald Ibis * Northern Black Korhaan * Osprey * Pale Chanting Goshawk * Paradise Whydah * Peregrine Falcon * Pied Avocet * Pied Crow * Pied Kingfisher * Pin-Tailed Whydah * Pink-Backed Pelican * Potchefstroom Koekoek Chicken * Racket-Tailed Roller * Red-and-Yellow Barbet * Red-Cheeked Cordon-Bleu * Red-Crested Pochard * Red-Crested Turaco * Red-Backed Shrike * Red-Billed Oxpecker * Red-Billed Quelea * Red-Billed Teal * Red-Eyed Dove * Red-Faced Malkoha * Red-Fronted Parrot * Red-Fronted Tinkerbird * Regal Sunbird * Ring-Necked Dove * Ross' Turaco * Royal Tern * Ruppell's Vulture * Saddle-Billed Stork * Sandwich Tern * Secretary Bird * Shoebill * Slender-Billed Gull * Sickle-Billed Vanga * Sociable Weaver * South African Shelduck * Southern Bald Ibis * Southern Carmine Bee-Eater * Southern Ground Hornbill * Southern Masked Weaver * Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill * Speckled Pigeon * Spotted Eagle Owl * Spotted Thick-Knee * Spur-Winged Goose * Superb Starling * Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill * Tawny Eagle * Thick-Billed Raven * Trumpeter Hornbill * Verreaux's Eagle * Violet Woodhoopoe * Violet-Backed Starling * Vulturine Guineafowl * Western Marsh Harrier * White Stork * White-Backed Vulture * White-Bellied Go-Away-Bird * White-Breasted Cormorant * White-Faced Whistling Duck * White-Fronted Bee-Eater * White-Headed Buffalo Weaver * White-Headed Vulture * Yelkouan Shearwater * Yellow-Billed Stork * Yellow-Billed Oxpecker * Yellow-Collared Lovebird Reptiles and Amphibians * African Bullfrog * African Bush Viper * African Clawed Frog * African Dwarf Frog * African Helmeted Turtle * African Red Toad * African Rock Python * African Softshell Turtle * African Spurred Tortoise * Angola Frog * Atlas Mountain Viper * Augrabies Flat Lizard * Big-Eyed Tree Frog * Black Mamba * Blue-Headed Agama * Boomslang * Cape Cobra * Common Agama * Common Chameleon * Dwarf Crocodile * East African Black Mud Turtle * Egyptian Cobra * Fat-Tailed Gecko * Gaboon Viper * Goliath Frog * Green Sea Turtle * Hawksbill Sea Turtle * Jackson's Chameleon * Leaf-Tailed Gecko * Leopard Tortoise * Madagascar Day Gecko * Mozambique Spitting Cobra * Midmother Toad * Nile Crocodile * Nile Monitor * North African Fire Salamander * Panther Chameleon * Peringuey's Desert Adder * Ploughshare Tortoise * Puff Adder * Radiated Tortoise * Reed Frog * Rinkhals * Savannah Monitor * Shovel-Snouted Lizard * Slender-Snouted Crocodile * Toad-Headed Agama * Tomato Frog * Twig Snake * Velied Chameleon * Web-Footed Gecko * Yellow‑Bellied Mud Turtle Fishes * African Lungfish * Atlantic Sailfish * Blackspotted Puffer * Bull Shark * Clownfish * Coelacanth * Congo Pufferfish * Copper Shark * Copperband Butterflyfish * Flameback Angelfish * Freshwater Butterflyfish * Ghost Knifefish * Giant Manta Ray * Great Hammerhead * Great White Shark * Guinean Angelfish * Humphead Cichlid * Humphead Wrasse * Long-Spine Porcupinefish * Maylandia Cichlid * Moorish Idol * Niger Stingray * Nile Catfish * Peters' Elephantnose Fish * Potato Grouper * Powder Blue Tang * Pseudotropheus Cichlid * Raccoon Butterflyfish * Red Lionfish * Regal Tang * Sardine * Sand Tiger Shark * Seahorse * Short-Tail Stingray * Shortfin Mako Shark * Spinner Shark * Threadfin Butterflyfish * Tigerfish * Triggerfish * Watchman Goby * Yellow Tang * Yellow-Lined Sweetlips Insects, Arachnids and Other Land Invertebrates * Acacia Ant * African Driver Ant * African Giant Snail * African Honeybee * Black Widow Spider * Camel Spider * Centipede * Citrus Swallowtail Butterfly * Desert Locust * Dog Tick * Dragonfly * Dung Beetle * Emperor Scorpion *Fat-Tailed Scorpion * Fogstand Beetle * Giant Earthworm * Goliath Beetle * Gonimbrasia Moth * Green-Banded Swallowtail Butterfly * Huntsman Spider * Jumping Spider * King Baboon Spider * Millipede * Mosquito * Parabuthus Scorpion * Parasitic Wasp * Red Mite * Rhinoceros Beetle * Sac Spider * Six-Eyed Sand Spider * Termite * Tetse Fly * Wheel Spider Marine Invertebrates *Alloteuthis Squid *Box Jellyfish *Coral *Common Cuttlefish * Common Octopus * Cowrie Clam * Fiddler Crab * Flower Hat Jellyfish * Ghost Crab * Peacock Mantis Shrimp * Giant Clam * Giant Squid * Pistol Shrimp * Sea Anemone * Sea Nettle * Starfish Voice Actors and Voice Actresses Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:RPG game